


Ocean

by ksj2008



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), I lied, M/M, PWP without Porn, Top Keith (Voltron), just less than I wanted, still porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: After returning from Blade of Mamora, Keith is having a bit identity crisis, and Shiro came to comfort him.





	Ocean

〖Oceans〗

CP: Keith/Shiro  
标题来自Martin Garrix和Khalid的合作曲，Ocean。  
系列：来看看我自己能根据歌曲名字写多少Sheith【no】

发生在S208之后，安慰炮吧算是。乱七八糟的描写比真正开车多的名不副实的pwp。  
Keith有点identity crisis，Shiro安慰他。  
我只是想写个哭唧唧的攻【what】

+  
——你只考虑你自己。  
——你就选择孤独一人吧。  
Shiro关掉水龙头，抹掉脸上的水，脑子里回想着在马莫拉之刃总部听到的自己说的那两句话。  
具体来说不是他，而是Keith潜意识里的他。  
“在他的心里我就真的会说这样的话？”Shiro苦笑了一声，踏出洗浴间拿起浴巾擦干自己的身子换上普通的衣服，他注意到浴池地板有一丝血。  
对着镜子看了看自己身上没有什么伤痕，那应该是抱着Keith的时候从他身上沾来的。少年受了太重的伤，他冲过去看到躺在地上的人，差点哽住了呼吸。  
虽然从一回来后就被送进了治疗舱，但是Shiro还是有些担心少年的情况。他知道Keith一直努力在寻找自己应该所处的位置，他原本希望在加入了Allura这边，有了Lance他们后少年能够稍微有点归属感。可是今天看着他不顾一切向前冲的破碎的模样，肋骨间不断的闷痛提醒着他，他做的还不够。  
Shiro决定在回去休息前先去看看Keith。  
Keith的房间一直给他留了权限，Shiro却还是象征性地敲了几下门才走了进去。  
房间里很暗，灯光只调了大概20%，但还是能看清东西。Shiro走向床边，Keith将自己裹在毯子里面向里面躺着，呼吸声沉重。  
Shiro以为Keith睡着了，轻手轻脚想要退出房间，Keith却叫住了他。  
“Shiro？什么事。”  
少年的声音有些沙哑，带着点困意。他在床上翻了个身，想要坐起来，Shiro却伸手拦下。  
“躺着别动，抱歉吵醒你了？”  
“没有，没有睡着。”Keith眨着眼，将脸瞥向一边没去看Shiro。  
青年叹了口气，蹲下身跪坐在Keith床边，让少年能够直视自己。  
Keith的眼睛一直是很奇特的颜色，紫罗兰的颜色，在地球上很罕见。现在知道他体内有Galra的血统，或许能解释那只要有一点光亮就亮的璀璨的质地。  
Shiro抬手抚摸着少年冰冷的额头，“还好吧？”  
“治疗舱挺好的。”Keith在被触碰后稍微瑟缩了一下，却没完全躲开，只是将脸埋进枕头里。“怎么了？”  
“只是来看看你。”Shiro将一缕挡在Keith眼前的头发拨开，轻轻笑着，“想确保你还保持清醒。”  
少年嗤笑了一声，“或许能解释了，我一直那么冲动，都是体内Galra的错是吧。”  
“Galra与否，你还是你，并没有什么区别。”Shiro的手指划过Keith柔软的脸颊，停留在少年的下巴上。他轻轻用力示意少年抬起头。  
“什么意思？是说我就是这样的性格？”Keith不满地哼了一声，稍微清醒了点，也愿意看着Shiro。  
“难道不是么，别想把你的暴脾气甩给血统的原因。”Shiro歪头假装严肃地说了一句。  
Keith没忍住笑出了声，眯着眼睛将下巴藏进毯子里笑的跟个小动物一样，“好吧，你赢了。”  
Shiro松了口气，也跟着笑了起来。在笑声停止后，Keith重新看向Shiro，眼睛湿漉漉的。“应该什么都不会改变吧。”  
Shiro知道对方指的是队友们对他的身份的问题，特别是Allura和Coran会对此的态度。  
“不会的。血统不能决定你是什么样的人。他们也清楚。”Shiro握住Keith从毯子里伸出的手，安抚地揉了揉指关节，再次抬头的时候看到Keith有点亮了起来的眸子，鬼使神差地没忍住，凑上去吻在了少年的眼角。  
“我也哪里都不会去，别担心了。”  
Keith僵住，他眨着眼睛不知道该如何反应。Shiro感觉到少年的睫毛划过自己脸颊，软软的像是小刷子，刷过自己的脸颊，将莫名的悸动带入了血管传送到心脏。  
肋骨间的阵痛越来越明显。  
“Keith——”  
“ Shiro，抱歉。”  
Shiro还没来得及反应，他感到衣领被人揪住，接着是被一把拽到了床上。一只手捂住了他的眼睛，看不到到底是怎么回事，紧接着Keith的脸就撞了过来，少年的牙齿狠狠咬住了他的嘴唇。  
“痛！”Keith咬得一点都不犹豫，Shiro满嘴都是血。他想要推开身上的少年，对方却松开口埋在他的脖颈处颤抖着。  
“Keith，Keith你没事吧？”嘴唇上的刺痛被忘掉，Shiro惊恐地想要坐起身查看Keith的状况。  
“Shiro……求你了……”Keith隐约带着哭腔的声音让青年的心碎了彻底，他松开想要推开的手转而将少年瘦削的身子搂紧，抚摸着Keith蓬松凌乱的头发，将他摁在怀里。  
“嘘……没事……我在这里……”小声地安慰着，像是在驯服一只受伤的动物。  
“Shiro，对不起，我真的对不起……”  
“你说什——”Shiro感受到Keith的挣扎，他松开手臂让少年坐起身，却因为Keith脸上的泪痕楞在那里。  
“不要拒绝我。”Keith的表情是痛苦的挣扎，他的嘴角还有血迹，Shiro注意到少年自己的嘴唇也破了个口子。  
他缓缓呼了口气，闭上了眼睛。  
“不会的。”  
永远都不会的。

+  
身后异物入侵的感觉因为被剥夺了视觉而过分明显。Shiro努力控制着自己的呼吸让自己放松，以便Keith能够更好地开拓。少年不多的耐性已经快要被磨完，动作鲁莽急切。但是为了不会伤到他还是死死忍着。Keith的手指用力抓着他的胯骨，像是要在骨头上隔着肌肤和脂肪层刻下不灭的痕迹一样。Shiro忍着没让自己叫出声，只是下塌腰让Keith的手指能进到更深处。  
散落在床上的润滑油没盖紧盖子撒了一床单，Keith抽出手指随便在床单上抹了一手，在Shiro还没能缓过来之前将两根手指插了进去，又多加了一根，把所有粘着的滑腻的液体在Shiro的体内抹平。  
Shiro咬住枕头，却还是止不住呻吟声随着Keith手指的进出逃脱，压在布料里闷闷的。  
Keith很沉默，动作却不带一丝犹豫。没有一点温柔的前戏，一味地开拓着Shiro的身体，试探着Shiro的底线。男人布满伤疤的身躯伸展在深色床单上，肌肉随着他的每个动作时而紧绷时而舒缓，在皮肤下画出一道道波浪般的弧线。  
真的很美。  
Keith感叹着，抽出手指，俯下身亲吻着男人后背的每一个疤痕。  
在最初的冲动劲过去后少年其实有犹豫，还有一丝歉意。从马莫拉的总部回来后他的脑子就有些混，梦里父亲的话，手里苏醒过来的刀刃，自己Galra的身份，再就是Shiro的那两句话，一遍又一遍像是按了无限循环的播放器一样钻着他的脑袋。即使从治疗舱出来身上的伤口都治愈了，可是精神上的疲乏挥之不去，黏在他身上，在安静的舱房里将他逐步拖进黑暗的深渊。  
他在坠落溺水，却没办法出声呼救。  
然后Shiro走了进来。他的脚步声就像是救命绳索，抛入漆黑的水中。他的声音就像是探照灯，划破了一切的黑暗。  
他找到了Keith，又一次，在Keith最需要他的时候。  
Keith揉弄着Shiro身后那个将要容纳自己的地方，他咬了咬嘴唇，俯在Shiro的耳边轻轻问他。  
“可以么？”  
Shiro有些粗的呼吸一滞，他颤抖了一会儿，然后松开抓住枕头的一只手握住Keith压在自己耳边的手背上。“可以。”  
Keith的阴茎埋入Shiro的内里很顺畅，就像是热刀切开黄油。Shiro全程都极力让自己放松，不去给Keith造成任何阻碍。他小声抽着气感受着体内跳动的灼热的坚硬，分心不去想令人不适的胀痛与撕裂的感觉。肋骨间的闷痛仍旧在持续，一跳一跳，痛得他呼吸都困难。喉咙哽咽着，Shiro抓紧Keith的手不愿意放开。  
“Keith——”他刚张嘴呼出Keith的名字，身后的少年已经开始动了起来。最初的动作只是轻浅的摩擦，接着速度越来越快，每次都是全根出再狠戾地捅进去。  
Shiro被撞的支撑不住，Keith的另一只手拦住他的胸口支撑着他，在他后背上落下与身下动作不相符的轻吻。  
“Shiro…… Shiro……”  
Shiro能听到少年的声音，虽然微小却像是呼救声一样，几滴液体滴落在他发热的后背上，刺得他颤抖夹紧身子。  
“Keith，我在这里——”  
落在身上的亲吻变成了撕咬，少年狠狠咬在他的肩膀上，后背上，叼起脊椎上方的肌肤碾磨在齿间，仿佛野兽解剖着自己的猎物。与身下的钝痛比起来这些痛都不算什么，只是一下一下，偶尔被咬破的皮肤还有舌头舔舐的触觉，都让Shiro觉得自己要被Keith吞噬。  
他闭紧眼睛。  
然后猛然睁开。  
“Keith，等下——”他的粗喘被勃起上突然的压力哽在了喉中。Keith原本扶着他的手滑下他的腹部转而捏住了没有触碰就已经半硬的阴茎上。  
许久没被触碰过的地方被粗鲁对待着反而越发精神，随着Keith捅进他身体里的节奏一下一下操着Keith握紧的拳头。这有点太刺激了。Shiro被迫挤出眼泪，眼睛酸胀发痛。可是他身下却越来越硬，前液粘在Keith苍白的手指上。  
不知道是过了多久，无休止的冲撞，还有粗鲁的撸动，Shiro已经失去了时间概念，浑身都在叫嚣着疼痛与情欲，像是小行星彼此碰撞。Keith贴着Shiro的后背将自己所有的重量都压在男人的身上，他紧绷着身子咬住对方脖子后方，在尝到血腥味的同时释放在Shiro的身体里。  
Shiro呻吟出声，也在Keith收紧的手里释放了出来。

+  
Keith从来都不是有安全感的那个。他的家庭并不算是完整，他的性格也没法让他好好交上朋友。遇到Shiro以后觉得稍微有些好转，然后Shiro消失在了宇宙的尽头生死未卜。Keith不知道Shiro在那一年具体发生了什么，Shiro也不知道Keith经历了怎样彷徨迷茫的一年。只是此时此刻Keith需要以最亲密的方式来探索他所存在的位置，而他……  
肋骨间逐渐缓解的疼痛让他意识到，不仅仅是Keith需要这个。  
Shiro喘着气，看着倒在自己身边沉默背对着他的Keith的后脑勺，抬起疲软的胳膊将少年搂进自己怀里。  
Keith抱住胸前Shiro的胳膊，将自己蜷成了一团。  
Shiro闭着眼睛听着少年压抑的呜咽，低头亲吻那乌黑的发梢，“嘿，一切都会好的。”

 

The End


End file.
